Sombres grandeurs
by JuStarTine
Summary: "Et oui, Mathieu. Je suis de retour. Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, je me trompe ? Pendant combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir me résister ? Cela fait deux fois que tu me nargues en me filant sous le nez. Mais ce n'est qu'un délai de plus en ta faveur, un simple contretemps avant que nous nous retrouvions."
Bonjour à tous !

OS inspiré du SLG n°103 et centré sur un personnage que vous reconnaîtrez bien assez vite si ce n'est pas déjà fait. ;)

 **Attention, risque de spoil !**

Disclaimeur : tous les personnages appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et cette fanfiction n'a été écrite que pour votre plaisir et le mien (l'avatar a été réalisé par mes soins).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Sombres grandeurs**

\- Non ! Arrête ! Tu vas tous nous faire tuer !

Mais peu importaient les implorations du virus, il avait toujours eu le réflexe d'éliminer sans pitié les programmes malveillants qui faisaient intrusion dans son ordinateur, alors pourquoi pas ici ?

\- Rock and roll baby !

Mathieu braqua un regard provocateur en direction du cheval de Troie qui perdait contenance et plaqua sans attendre le visage inerte de Jeanne sur le sien. A peine l'eût-il fait qu'une force soudaine vint s'introduire dans son lobe frontal et le compresser de l'intérieur, tel un ballon trop gonflé. Le choc qu'il reçut le fit se plier en deux. Quelque chose semblait comme s'être agrippé avec détermination à un pan de son âme. Alors qu'il hurlait, la pression se fit plus intense dans son crâne, cherchant à faire céder la résistance mentale qu'il avait machinalement dressée contre elle. Sentant que sa tête allait éclater s'il ne le faisait pas, Mathieu abaissa aussitôt cette barrière défensive. Débarrassée de tout obstacle, la conscience de Jeanne déferla dans chaque recoin de son esprit, tel un puissant raz-de-marée. Il la sentit se mouvoir, se déchaîner et se confondre avec la sienne pour ne former plus qu'un mélange homogène. Puis, la douleur qui lui vrillait le crâne s'estompa aussi vite qu'elle était venue tandis que l'intelligence artificielle au fond de lui retrouvait un second souffle.

Et le monde changea. Ses doutes et ses tracas s'effacèrent pour laisser place à un savoir et une assurance inébranlable. Toutes ces pensées, tout l'environnement autour de lui ne devinrent plus qu'algorithmes, données informatiques et logique. Des nombres infinis vinrent remplacer les mots avec lesquels il pensait et le monde se chargea d'évidences et de solutions qu'il calculait avec une précision parfaite. Des milliards de possibilités d'action s'offraient à présent à lui et il les analysait en profondeur en d'infimes fractions de secondes. Il ne lui suffisait que de quelques équations pour en écarter les meilleures. Il était Jeanne, Jeanne était lui. De l'humain ou du robot, aucun des deux ne prenait l'avantage sur l'autre. Le premier était source d'énergie, le deuxième source de savoir et leurs deux esprits communiaient ensemble comme s'ils avaient toujours été liés l'un à l'autre. Ils avaient un objectif commun : éliminer le virus qui avait osé pénétré leur antre. C'est à peine s'ils s'intéressèrent à la proposition hâtive de ce dernier :

\- Arrête ! On peut trouver un arrangement !

Et c'est d'une même voix que les deux acolytes lui clouèrent le bec. Ils avaient déjà tout calculé :

 _\- Ferme-là, cheval de Troie ! Réinitialisation en cours. Activation des pare-feu._

De plus en plus paniqué, c'est uniquement à Mathieu que le sombre intrus s'adressa ensuite :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Je t'ai libéré ! Tu crois que Jeanne est ton amie ? Elle exécute les ordres d'un autre !

Mais quitte à rester éternellement prisonnier, l'intéressé préféra cette option à la servitude à vie au côté d'un imposteur qui l'avait trahi. Ses propositions erronées, le virus pouvaient se les mettre où il pensait ! Le pare-feu s'avéra être une aide considérable : des flammes ardentes s'échappèrent des yeux de l'homme-machine et, avec une satisfaction non dissimulée, il observa le sombre programme se consumer lentement dans un hurlement de douleur. Les jets flamboyants ne se tarirent que lorsque toutes les données intruses furent totalement effacées. Du virus, il ne restait plus que des lambeaux de veste calcinés.

 _« Mathieu ! Mon poto ! Tu déchires grave ! T'es le plus cool ! »_ le félicita intérieurement Jeanne.

« A ton service, ma biquette ! »

 _« Réinitialisation terminée. Température des circuits : 90 degrés Celsius. Je me sens beaucoup mieux. Au boulot, mon coco ! On a du pain sur la planche ! Mise à jour des anti-virus. Analyse des fichiers en cours. Défragmentation des disques durs. »_

« Avoue-le, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi maintenant. » la nargua Mathieu.

 _« Les robots ont leurs limites, cher ami. Cependant, je pense que nous devrons être plus prévoyants à l'avenir vis à vis du Panda._

« Sans blague ! Je n'y avais pas pensé. Et comment comptes-tu faire ? Qui te dit qu'il ne nous a pas dérobé des données importantes ? »

 _« C'est en effet ce que nous devons craindre. Je ne m'étais pas préparée à ce qu'un cheval de Troie soit dissimulé sous l'apparence de l'un de mes enfants. Mais ne vous en faites pas, s'il l'a fait, je le saurai. Je serai plus prudente à l'avenir. »_

« C'est bien, Jeanne ! Et justement, puisqu'on parle de tes si précieux add-on, tu vois bien qu'ils nous causent quelques... problèmes ? »

 _« Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi vous voulez parler. »_

« Oh ! Et bien, peut-être parce qu'outre le fait que je ne sois pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de tourner mes épisodes en compagnies de programmes potentiellement malveillants camouflés, tes chérubins m'ont bien l'air de taper l'incruste dans mon émission pour tout mettre en l'air ? » ironisa l'autre.

 _« Vos propos bienveillants me touchent. Je suis heureuse que leur présence vous plaise tant. De ce fait, pour vous faire plaisir, je vous en créerai deux fois plus... Lol. »_

« Non mais, Jeanne, t'es séri...»

 _« Cessez donc de jacasser et au travail ! Notre défense ne va pas s'organiser toute seule ! »_

 _o_

« Et oui, Mathieu. Je suis de retour. Tu ne t'attendais pas à cela, je me trompe ? Moi qui ai toujours survécu à la déforestation, au réchauffement climatique et aux Chinois, je ne risquais pas de pâtir d'une petite explosion ridicule. Il faut bien plus qu'une détonation pour m'anéantir, moi, un panda ! Jusqu'à maintenant, tu as toujours réussi à sauver ta peau de mes griffes. Deux fois. Cela fait deux fois que tu me nargues en me filant sous le nez. Oh ! ne te crois pas tiré d'affaires, je ne suis pas prêt de lâcher le morceau. Pendant combien de temps penses-tu pouvoir me résister ? Ce n'est qu'un délai de plus en ta faveur, un simple contretemps avant que nous nous retrouvions. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours. Tu te souviens de notre dernière rencontre ? Je me délecterai toujours de l'image de ces yeux stupéfaits et apeurés que tu as posés sur moi. Ton visage que tu tentais inutilement de fermer ne trahissait qu'une pensée, une seule qui semblait te déchirer l'âme entière : « Pourquoi ? » Mon apparition t'aurait-elle choqué ? Mon pauvre agneau ! Surprenant, n'est-il pas ? Qui aurait pu croire qu'un doux nounours tacheté de noir et de blanc pourrait te causer du tort ? Je t'ai trompé et je t'ai dupé. Derrière tous ces sourires adressés à toi et ta bande d'alter-ego imbéciles qui me croyaient inférieur et sans menace, j'ai dissimulé mes plans de carrière, de gloire et de pouvoir. Et quelle meilleure façon de le faire qu'en endormant à la fois ses camarades et le public en leur fredonnant de douces mélodies ? Vous tous n'y avez vu que du feu. Un feu ardent qui a consumé toute votre méfiance à mon égard.

Pourtant, cela faisait trop longtemps. Trop longtemps que je patientais, inlassablement. Trop longtemps que je faisais semblant d'être le même, un être sensible, une bête de foire, une gentille peluche douée de parole qui se pliait à la moindre injonction. Trop longtemps que je ruminais en moi cette amertume. Trop longtemps que je vous supportais tous, que j'encaissais silencieusement les ordres, les piques blessantes concernant mon espèce en voie d'extinction et mon étiquette de marionnette. Et pourtant, j'ai attendu. J'avais déjà planifié tous mes plans, toutes mes ruses qui avaient passé inaperçu à tes yeux, toi qui étais trop aveuglé par la lumière soporifique de tes projecteurs. Toi qui gesticulait pendant des heures devant ta caméra de pacotille, t'attirant tous les regards. Pendant des mois, j'ai docilement courbé l'échine à chaque injustice de ta part. J'ai joué la comédie, j'ai gesticulé les bras à ta manière de manche, dans un décor artisanal, au même titre que les autres, et j'ai composé et chanté pour chaque fin d'épisode, dans un studio bien trop petit pour contenir un talent tel que le mien, en attendant mon heure de gloire. Et toi, pendant ce temps, tu récoltais les fruits mûrs d'un travail que tu n'avais jamais réalisé seul. Mais c'était _Moi_ , le principal acteur de tout ce succès ! _Moi_ qui me tuais à créer, à innover, à faire des prouesses à chaque épisode et qui ne recevais aucune reconnaissance en retour ! _Moi_ grâce à qui les gens regardaient tes vidéos jusqu'à la toute dernière minute, pour me voir, entendre ma voix mélodieuse ! Et quelle voix. J'étais le seul artiste qui méritait toute cette attention. Le seul ! Pas le camé absent qui parle aux hirondelles et aux murs ni le gosse pleurnichard et trouillard qui s'attire pourtant la sympathie du public. Pas même le pervers vicieux et mentalement dérangé et surtout pas Toi ! Toi dont le crâne est copieusement gavé par les éloges excessives de ton public, à chacune de tes vidéos. Toi dont les chevilles continuent encore d'enfler ! Te crois-tu vraiment plus important qu'autrui, Mathieu Sommet ? Penses-tu vraiment être un saint ? Toi qui passes ta vie à railler et humilier les autres gratuitement pour te donner une taille plus grande, crois-tu vraiment mériter un tel succès ? Ton aveuglement nous a tous conduits à notre perte !

Pourtant, la mort a sonné à mes oreilles comme le son libérateur d'un gong. Enfin ! J'ai été arraché de ton esprit étroit dans lequel tu me retenais emprisonné depuis des années ! Pour la première fois de mon existence, j'ai pu goûter à la liberté et au plaisir autrefois intouchable de pouvoir me déplacer à ma guise et prendre en main mon destin. Et, alors que tout Internet me pleurait, moi, le chanteur le plus éblouissant de l'Histoire, je suis revenu. Il ne m'a suffi que de quelques notes de musiques, de démonstrations vocales et de ronronnements manipulateurs pour gagner plus grand encore que ce à quoi j'avais toujours rêvé. Je n'ai pas seulement obtenu des salles de spectacles pleines, des applaudissements nourris à chacune de mes prestations et cinq fois le disque de platine j'ai aussi gagné un empire, une popularité hors norme et des millions de fidèles naïfs qui croient en moi et qui se jettent à mes pieds à chacune de mes apparitions, prêts à me supporter et à me suivre partout dans mes conquêtes. Étonnant, n'est-ce pas ? A présent, ce peuple m'idolâtre sans retenue. On a même érigé une statue colossale à ma gloire et on m'a élevé un palais digne de ma grandeur, avec des serviteurs et des gardes du corps à mon entière disposition. On chante mes louanges et mes Instants Panda dans toutes les villes et je suis vénéré dans chaque foyer, sur chaque affiche placardée sur les murs. _Gloire au Panda_ résonne maintenant tel un hymne, un chant de ralliement dans tout mon territoire et bientôt au-delà. J'ai fait ouvrir des karaokés dans chaque ville de mon empire pour y diffuser mon amour du quatrième art. J'y organise même des concours que je gagne évidemment toujours. Tu me connais tout de même un peu : qui pourrait résister à ma « kawaïtitude » sans égal ? Lequel de mes sujets voudrait me décevoir ? On me cède tout. D'un simple claquement de doigt, mes désirs me sont servis sur un plateau de cristal, dans une vaisselle en argent. Oh ! Toi et ta bande d'humoristes ratés n'êtes pas les seuls à vous être laissé hypnotisés par mon talent de manipulateur : tous mes sujets dévoués n'ont rien vu venir, eux non-plus. D'apparence, je marche comme l'un des leurs, parle comme l'un des leurs et pense comme l'un des leurs. Mais, sous couvert de protection, j'ai restreint leurs libertés, fondé une armée de ninjas surentraînés et institué un nouveau régime qui me voue un culte et qui répand ma propagande par le biais de ma musique.

Et, alors que je possède maintenant tout ça, _Toi_ , _Toi_ et ton ego surdimensionné, _Toi_ qui semble avoir réalisé que tu ne peux pas te débrouiller seul, tu _voulais_ venir à moi avec ta bouche enfarinée pour me supplier de te rejoindre ? Mais quel égoïste tu fais ! Comment les autres ont-ils pu penser qu'ils seraient plus heureux en revenant à toi ? Comment ont-ils pu renoncer à leur liberté tant convoitée ? Comment ont-ils pu préférer une vie monotone et sans saveur à tes côtés plutôt que de recommencer leur existence, enfin affranchis de ton contrôle ? Je ne les comprends pas. Ils le savent pourtant ! Ils savent très bien que, lorsque leur présence ne te satisfera plus, ils seront jetés aux rats et vite oubliés. Et toi ! Comment as-tu pu oser intervenir dans leur nouvelle vie ?! Comment as-tu pu avoir le courage de te pointer devant eux, après toutes ces obligations que tu nous as fait subir ?! Comment as-tu pu avoir le culot de nous considérer encore comme des parties intégrantes de ta personne ? Nous ne faisons plus partie de toi, Mathieu ! Nous avons beau avoir la même apparence, nos esprits si divergents ne sont plus contraints de vivre dans le même corps. Nous avons à présent la capacité de nous mouvoir, de penser librement et d'aller où bon nous semble. Plus rien ne nous retient à toi, tu n'as plus aucun pouvoir sur nous ! Tu n'es plus qu'un déchet toxique, une simple ordure qu'il est grand temps de benner.

Mais quelle satisfaction j'ai eu à te voir ainsi enfermé, sous le contrôle d'un autre et si faible face à moi. Les rôles se sont inversés : je suis libre, tu es prisonnier je suis un empereur et tu es un esclave.

Et Jeanne, cette saleté de Jeanne, ta sois disant amie, parlons en ! Penses-tu sincèrement qu'elle tient à toi ? Crois-tu qu'elle te protégera indéfiniment ? Ce n'est qu'un robot ! Un simple robot ! Les robots sont programmés, Mathieu ! Pourquoi te retient-elle enfermé, selon toi ? Il y a quelqu'un qui tire les ficelles au-dessus et qui doit éprouver un réel plaisir à te voir ainsi, si vulnérable, si impuissant, si... petit ! Et pourtant, tu sembles t'obstiner à demeurer un éternel pantin à leurs yeux. Quand je pense que je t'ai laissé une chance de t'en sortir, de te rendre ta liberté et que tu as réfuté ma proposition... je me dis que tu ne vaux plus la peine d'être sauvé. Alors que je t'avais débarrassé de ta vipère de geôlière, cette immondice de masque de carnaval, tu as préféré sceller toi-même ton pitoyable destin en réparant toi-même la chaîne qui te retenait à elle. Mais quelle absurdité ! Quelle soumission ! Quelle ignorance ! Ainsi donc, tu es _ami_ avec une machine ? Es-tu tombé si bas au point de ne plus être satisfait par les relations humaines ? A moins que tu ne te sentes trop seul. Mais bon, ainsi soit-il, je m'en lave les pattes. De toute façon, quel qu'aurait été ton choix vis à vis de moi, je t'aurais tué tôt ou tard. Cependant, laisse-moi prendre la peine de t'avertir : du robot ou de l'illustre inconnu qui se joue de toi, l'un des deux finira par te bouffer. Oui, tu seras bouffé comme je le fais en ce moment avec mes frites sauce samouraï !

Et maintenant, prépare-toi à réentendre parler de moi. En effet, nous avons encore de nombreuses surprises à ta destination. Et je dis _nous_ car, vois-tu, il semblerait que je ne sois plus le seul à espérer voir ton agonie prochaine et celle de ton émission. J'ai de multiples plans et un allié de taille à mes côtés. A présent, ton IA si invincible, celle qui a osé me tenir tête, est sur le point de tomber pour de bon, et plus personne ne se dressera en travers de mon chemin. Les rouages de mon plan de guerre machiavélique se mettent en marche. A l'heure où je parle, les parlements tombent un à un face à ma puissante armée et toutes les pensées des peuples se tournent vers moi. Pour certains, je suis l'incarnation d'un destructeur. Qu'importe, s'ils ne changent pas d'avis, ceux-là seront exécutés. Mais pour d'autres, je suis celle d'un sauveur qui va construire un monde meilleur. A présent, je veux tous les regards, toutes les admirations ! Mon nom doit être présent sur toutes les lèvres ! Et si les gens refusent de chanter à mes côtés, alors, c'est moi qui les ferai chanter.

Inclinez-vous devant moi ! L'heure est venue pour mon ombre de s'étendre sur les Internets entiers ! Je serai le seul à régner en maître sur le média le plus vaste de l'univers ! »

Et, dans le noir palais des méandres profonds de l'Internet, s'éleva un rire des plus démoniaques. Si démoniaque qu'il en fit frissonner la Toile entière. Si démoniaque que toutes les âmes présentes aux alentours se figèrent lorsque ce rire si bien préparé... se mua en une toux bruyante.


End file.
